


Spoils of the Hunt

by Hanna



Series: Shush [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Fandral go hunting, but everyone knows that's not the real reason they go to Alfheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisalas/gifts).



> Another commisison for Maribel- more to come :D

Alfheim was beautiful.

Thor and Fandral had come alone and as soon as their friends had realised what they had planned they'd all made excuses to stay on Asgard- Volstagg's daughter's birthday was coming up and his wife would have his head for escaping the planning, Sif had to win the tournament and Hogun was her sparring partner. Loki gave them a long, almost disgusted look, and flounced off to the library without a word. Thor felt worry creep through him, sure that Loki would tell Father, but he hadn't so far.

Fandral lay a hand on his arm.

"Relax," he said. "He's got enough secrets of his own that you can tell him in return." Thor laughed a little and was grateful his friend- and lover, now- knew him so well. He kissed him softly.

"I might need a little help with that," he suggested and Fandral's hand slid down his arm to link through his fingers.

"Indeed," he said, and kissed him deeper.

They had come out to hunt, Thor had told Father, and hadn't answered his unasked question why it was just Fandral he was taking. He waited until Father sighed and gave permission.

And hunt they did; the creatures here were wonderful to hunt, and the days were long. The elves were renowned on Asgard for their beauty but they paled next to Fandral, though Thor had hardly admitted _that_ \- he wasn't a total sap. Their wine flowed free and usually Fandral would have seduced half the bar by now, but he stayed by Thor's side, tracing patterns on his arm and gazing at him with wide eyes.

It was easier, here; freer. Thor felt himself relaxing, tension he didn't even know he carried gone from his shoulders as elves twined around them. This place didn't feel like Asgard, and Father's eye was not watchful here.

They retired to their room upstairs and simply watched each other, stroked each other's chests and arms, explored their bodies in a way they simply could not do at home until they fell asleep.

They had headed out to hunt a week after their arrival, their hunt taking them far from the city, chasing a fairly large wyvern this time; larger than what they had previously hunted with just the two of them. It wasn't big enough to be truly dangerous to them, but enough to be a challenge.

And a challenge it indeed proved; they tracked it to a cliffside above a lake and cornered it, knowing that it would instinctively avoid the water and be forced to them, but they had underestimated it. Its tail was long and it was stronger than they had anticipated, its scales sharp. Both of them fell victim to sideswipes as they struck, but kept on it. Mjolnir flashed and flew out of Thor's hands, coming straight back to her master's grip, Fandral's swordwork sloppier than usual given the lack of space or time to prepare his attacks.

Thor might have been better prepared had he not being watching Fandral; the wyvern flicked its tail and he went over the edge, his sword flying out of his hand. Thor whipped his head around and called his name and then the tail struck him and he too went sailing over, crashing into the water and hitting the bottom.

He emerged to see the wyvern take off and Mjolnir come to his hand. Fandral was already at the edge of the lake, looking disgruntled, sopping wet. His sword was nowhere to be seen.

"That was my favourite sword," he complained as Thor joined him, setting Mjolnir down and fervently glad he wasn't in full armour; he had just worn leathers for this trip. They weren't planning any serious hunting after all. He stripped the jerkin off and lay it out to dry.

"You have more," he told him, leaning over to wipe his wet hair from his eyes. "You look like a wet cat." Fandral hit him as he followed his example, stripping his own armour off. Soon they were just in their wet underclothes, and they hesitated before glancing at each other and they followed suit.

Clothes spread out to dry, naked, they stared at each other, and then Thor looked at the water. He then retreated to the grass and lay back, deciding that drying off sounded better than getting wet again. Fandral's gaze followed him as he tilted his head back, exposing his shoulders, bitten up (carefully under where his armour went) to the sun.

It took barely a minute before he was on top of him. Thor grinned as he spread his legs beneath him and Fandral reached down before hesitating.

They had nothing with them.

He changed course and started to fist himself; Thor pouted at him but he put a finger on his lips.

"Trust me," he said, hardening quickly under his fist, and soon precome was shining on his head. He rubbed his fingers in it, his hips jerking as he did, and reached down to prepare Thor again. Thor spread his legs wider, eyes understanding, and Fandral went slow; they didn't have much. One finger at a time he stretched him until he was whimpering and his breath was fast, using his own and Thor's precome when he had to, and then he fisted himself again, spreading precome over his cock before pushing in. Thor's legs curled around his waist as their eyes met and then their lips.

Thor breathed his name against his lips as he bottomed out and they just lay there for a minute, Thor adjusting and Fandral's eyes lidded at the feel of Thor around him. Then, at much the same time, they started to move.

It started out slow, Fandral thrusting deep, kissing Thor as he did, Thor's heels digging into his hips and urging him on, Thor's arms wrapped around him, and it didn't take long to speed up. Thor's nails dug into him and scratched down his back as he did and he moaned and arched. Thor cried out as the motion shoved his cock deeper.

They bit at each other's lips and Thor's nails scored deeper lines in Fandral's skin as their pace increased, Thor clenching hard around him, and then became jerky. Fandral went still and spilled in Thor, who gasped and fisted his own cock three times before he too came. They lay back, Fandral still atop Thor even as his cock slid out of him, and he dozily linked their fingers as Thor shoved him to the side, then pulled him close.

"Good thing that lake's right there," he said and Fandral laughed as he kissed the freckles on his shoulder. He squirmed a little. "What _is_ it with you and my freckles?"

"Shush," Fandral said, kissing another one.

They lay lazily there, Fandral kissing each of his freckles within reach, but Thor wasn't done yet; he rolled atop Fandral and reached for his cock.

"Insatiable," Fandral huffed, but with no real heat to it; indeed, he was rousing again under Thor's hands, his nails trailing up the vein on the underside teasingly. His come had slid down Thor's thighs and when he was hard Thor reached for his hands and hovered atop him, taking a breath before sliding down.

Fandral watched entranced as Thor's face twisted and relaxed, and this time they didn't hesitate when he bottomed out; he lifted himself off and thrust back on and Fandral met his thrusts. Their cries were louder this time, the afterburn of last time rising through their veins, and their nails dug into each other's skin, drawing blood. The long scratches Thor had left on his back rubbed against the grass as Fandral arched and he disregarded the sting.

He managed to let go of Thor's hands to grip his hips, pressing his fingers into the faint marks he'd left there already, and Thor's grip landed on his shoulders to balance himself. His hips rocking faster and harder he got louder and louder and Fandral was so, so close...

He reached to fist Thor- a little hard, not that it really mattered- and Thor shouted as he came, thunder rumbling in the distance, and the tight sudden squeeze around his cock set him off. This time it was his turn to shove Thor onto the grass and Thor nuzzled his shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Fandral turned to him, disbelieving.

"About _what_?" he asked and Thor laughed breathlessly.

"Scratching you," he said. Fandral batted at his hand.

"You apologise for that again and I'll keep you up all night," he threatened and Thor's grin was impish.

"Sorry," he said, a sparkle in his eye, and Fandral kissed him.

"Shush," he said and Thor curled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, turning to his side, and kissed the crook of his neck.

They dozed off under the warm sun, and Thor's last thought was how very nice Fandral felt pressed against him.


End file.
